Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match/Extra Battles
These are additional missions, some are based on the matches seen in the anime while the rest are unique missions. Beginner's Training Movement *Default Tank: Panzer IVH (Miho) *Match Type: Training *Allies: None *Enemies: None This training teach how to navigate the tank. Beginner's Training Battle *Default Tank: Panzer IVH (Miho) *Match Type: Training *Allies: None *Enemies: [[Panzer 38(t)|'Panzer 38(t)']]' ♦ B1 Bis' This training teach how to use the tank weapon system. Beginner's Training Practical *Default Tank: Panzer IVH (Miho) *Match Type: Training *Allies: None *Enemies: [[M3 Lee|'M3 Lee']]' ♦ Type 3' This training teach how to combine both mobility and battling. Mock Battle (Annihilation) *Default Tank: Panzer IVD (Miho) *Match Type: Annihilation Match *Allies: None *Enemies: Type 89B (Noriko) ♦ Panzer 38(t) (Anzu) ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) ♦ StuG III (Erwin) Loosely based on the mock battle during Episode 2 and 3. The player has to destroy Turtle, Duck, Rabbit and Hippo Team. Mock Battle (Flag Battle) *Default Tank: Panzer IVD (Miho)�� *Match Type: Flag Match *Allies: Type 89B (Noriko) *Enemies: StuG III (Erwin) ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) ♦ [[Panzer 38(t)|'Panzer 38(t)']]' (Anzu)'�� Loosely based on the mock battle seen in the Anzio OVA before the match against Anzio where the Panzer IV acted as the P26/40 and the Type 89 as a CV.33. The player will has to destroy Turtle Team (flag tank). Gloriana Battle (Wilderness) *Default Tank: Panzer IVD (Miho) *Match Type: Annihilation Match *Allies: Panzer 38(t) (Anzu) ♦ StuG III (Erwin) ♦ Type 89B (Noriko) ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) *Enemies: Churchill (Darjeeling) ♦ Matilda (Rukuriri) ♦ Matilda ♦ Matilda ♦ Matilda Loosely based on the Wilderness part of the practice match against St. Gloriana in Episode 4. The player has to destroy the Churchill and four Matildas. Gloriana Battle (Ooarai) *Default Tank: Panzer IVD (Miho) *Match Type: Annihilation Match *Allies: Panzer 38(t) (Anzu) ♦ StuG III (Erwin) ♦ Type 89B (Noriko) *Enemies: Churchill (Darjeeling) ♦ Matilda (Rukuriri) ♦ Matilda ♦ Matilda ♦ Matilda Loosely based on the Ooarai street part of the practice match against St. Gloriana in Episode 4. The player has to destroy the Churchill and four Matildas. Saunders Battle *Default Tank: Panzer IVD (Miho) *Match Type: Flag Match *Allies: Panzer 38(t) (Anzu)�� ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) ♦ StuG III (Erwin) ♦ Type 89B (Noriko) *Enemies: M4A1(76) Sherman ♦ Sherman Firefly (Naomi) ♦ M4 Sherman ♦ M4 Sherman (Kay) ♦ M4A1(76) Sherman (Alisa)�� Loosely based on the first round match against Saunders in Episode 5 and 6. The player has to destroy Alisa's M4A1 Sherman flag tank. In the anime there is only one M4A1(76) Sherman. Anzio Battle *Default Tank: Panzer IVD (Miho) *Match Type: Flag Match *Allies: Panzer 38(t) (Anzu)�� ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) ♦ StuG III (Erwin) ♦ Type 89B (Noriko) *Enemies: CV.33 (Pepperoni) ♦ CV.33 ♦ Semovente ♦ Semovente (Carpaccio) ♦ P26/40 (Anchovy)�� Loosely based on the quarter-finals match against Anzio in the Anzio OVA. The player has to destroy Anchovy's P26/40 flag tank. Pravda Battle *Default Tank: Panzer IVF2 (Miho) *Match Type: Flag Match *Allies: B1 Bis (Sodoko) ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) ♦ StuG III (Erwin) ♦ Type 89B (Noriko)�� *Enemies: T-34/85 (Katyusha) ♦ KV-2 ♦ IS-2 (Nonna) ♦ T-34/76�� ♦ T-34/85 Loosely based on the semi-finals match against Pravda in the Episode 8 and 9. The player has destroy the T-34 flag tank. Kuromorimine Battle *Default Tank: Panzer IVH (Miho)�� *Match Type: Flag Match *Allies: B1 Bis (Sodoko) ♦ M3 Lee (Azusa) ♦ Tiger(P) (Nakajima) ♦ Type 89B (Noriko) *Enemies: Elefant ♦ Tiger I (Maho)�� ♦ Tiger II (Erika) ♦ Panzer III (Koume) ♦ Maus Loosely based on the finals match against Kuromorimine in the Episode 10, 11 and 12. The player has destroy the Tiger I flag tank. Koume is wrongfully put in a Panzer III. Downhill *Default Tank: Free *Match Type: Arrival Match *Allies: None *Enemies: M26 Pershing ♦ M26 Pershing ♦ M26 Pershing ♦ T28 ♦ M26 Pershing ♦ M26 Pershing ♦ T28 ♦ M26 Pershing ♦ T28 The player has to reach the destination safe under the fire of six Pershings and three T28 Super-Heavy Tanks. Carro Festival *Default Tank: CV.33 (Anchovy) *Match Type: Annihilation Match *Allies: CV.33 ♦ CV.33 ♦ CV.33 ♦ CV.33 *Enemies: CV.33 ♦ CV.33 ♦ CV.33 ♦ CV.33 ♦ CV.33 The player have to fight as Anchovy alongside four CV.33 against five enemy CV.33 in the Central part of the Amusement Park. Katyusha will purge you!! *Default Tank: Maus (Katyusha) *Match Type: Annihilation Match *Allies: None *Enemies (Normal): CV.33 (Darjeeling) ♦ CV.33 (Miho) ♦ CV.33 (Kay) ♦ CV.33 (Kinuyo) ♦ CV.33 (Maho) *Enemies (Hard): CV.33 (Mika) ♦ CV.33 (Miho) ♦ CV.33 (Anchovy) ♦ CV.33 (Kinuyo) ♦ CV.33 (Maho) *Enemies (Extreme): CV.33 (Darjeeling) ♦ CV.33 (Kay) ♦ CV.33 (Mika) ♦ CV.33 (Alice) ♦ CV.33 (Kinuyo) The player have to fight as Katyusha against five CV.33 in an annihilation match in the Central part of the Amusement Park. Despite appearances, this mission is actually quite tough since the tankettes can get in close get in the Maus blind spot and drain its life. The first tip is to climb down the central plaza to gain enough speed to drift and take out one tankette, for the rest the player need to go in the mountain's tunnel to prevent back attack and destroy the tankettes one by one as they don't enter the tunnel. Chihatan and Friends Default tank: Free In this one you'll fight one Type 89, one Chi-Nu, one Chi-Ha, one Chi-Ha ShinHoto and one Ha-Go in an annihilation match beginning in the amphitheater of North part of the Amusement Park. Rosehip's Secret Special Training Default tank: Crusader Mk.III (Rosehip) In this one you'll have to go though several checkpoints through Ooarai to reach the finish line within a time limit using Rosehip's soaped-tracks tank. Maus Mayhem Default tank: Free In this one you'll have to fight five Maus in an annihilation match in Ooarai's wilderness. The Victor's Strength Default tank: Free In this one the player will have to fight all Ooarai members (in four waves) in an annihilation match through Ooarai's streets. The first wave is composed of the Hetzer and the Type 89, the second is composed of the B1 Bis, the M3 Lee and the StuG, the third is composed of the Chi-Nu and the Tiger(P) and the last is only composed of the Panzer IV. We'll be your opponents! Default tank: Free The player has to fight a giant Boko (Bokozilla) in the streets of Ooarai. The design is based on Miho's favorite Boko and has the ability to fire projectiles. We'll be your opponents!! (DX Update) Default tank: Free The player has to fight a giant Boko (Bokozilla) in the streets of Ooarai. The design is based on Alice's favorite Boko and has the ability to fire projectiles, as well as summon mini-Bokos. We'll be your opponents!!! (DX Update) Default tank: Free The player has to fight a giant Boko (Bokozilla) in the streets of Ooarai. The design is based on the Ultra-Rare Boko and has the ability to fire projectiles, summon mini-Bokos and release bombs that affect both enemy and ally alike. Found you! (DX Update) Default tank: M24 Chaffee, Partner Tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D In this one the player has 3-5 minutes to avoid being destroyed by the opposing team's tanks. The type and number of enemy tanks vary by difficulty level: *Normal: CV.33 x 1 *Hard: Crusader Mk.III x 4 *Very Hard: CV.33 x 5 There's a hill up ahead! (DX Update) Default tank: Crusader Mk.III (Rosehip) In this one the player needs to go though several checkpoints at the rainy mountain path in reverse to reach the finish line within a time limit using the Crusader. Unlike the Ooarai one, this mission can prove very difficult at higher levels and requires complete mastery in steering said tank to make it to the goal in time. Completely Surrounded! (DX Update) Default tank: T-34/85 (Normal), T-34/76 (Hard), KV-2 (Very Hard) As Mika, the player needs to pass through several checkpoints while avoiding getting destroyed by the opposing Pravda contingent. Efficient usage of the smoke screen is a must at higher difficulty levels, especially when using the KV-2 at Very Hard. Warrior's Quest! (DX Update) The Blizzard In the Sleeping Land, A Deadly Blizzard. (DX Update) Default tank: IS-2 This is also based on the semi-final match of Ooarai against Pravda, but played from Nonna's perspective. The objective is to take down the flag tank Type 89B as soon as possible. For some reason we're totally surrounded!? (DX Update) Default tank: Type 95 Ha-Go Fukuda has to survive for 3-5 minutes while evading 5 M26 Pershings pursuing her in the forest path. One shot, one kill! If you will! (DX Update) Default tank: Crusader Mk.III (Rosehip) The player will engage the Ultra-Rare Giant Boko as well as several other tanks in a flag match battle with only Rosehip and her needlessly flighty tank. Though unspecified in the selection screen, the flag-carrier in the opposing team is none other than the big bear. Boko's backup will slightly vary between difficulty levels: *Normal: FT-17 x 5 *Hard: FT-17 x 3, CV.33 x 5 *Very Hard: Crusader Mk.III x 1, FT-17 x 2, CV.33 x 2 This wall is like a Mont Blanc. (DX Update) Default tank: FT-17 As Marie, the player has 10 minutes (5 in Hard) to go through several checkpoints while avoiding 5 Maus lying in wait within the stage's labyrinthine corridors. For Hard difficulty, the key is to not follow the guide and take the shortest (often unconventional) route to the next checkpoint. Commander Check!. (DX Update) Default Tank: Tiger II As Erika, the player will be up against Maho in a team flag match at Ooarai's old city. Erika will be backed up by an Elefant, Jagdpanther, Panther and Jagdtiger. Maho's team is a Panzer III, Panther, Jagdpanther, and a Maus Ooarai's Practice Session (DX Update) Story The power of the Type-10! (DX Update) Story It's against regulations! (DX Update) Story Shark Team joins! (DX Update) Story Shark Team under training! (DX Update) Story Shark Team in a duel! (DX Update) Story BC Freedom Training Session! (DX Update) Story I will protect Lady Marie! (DX Update) Story Marie Escort Mission/Oshida! (DX Update) Story Marie Escort Mission/Andou! (DX Update) Story You two should cooperate! (DX Update) The latest technology! (DX Update) Das Finale! (DX Update) Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D As Miho, players will be facing off against the commanders of all featured schools one after another in the central area of the amusement park with the fire extinguisher option equipped. The order of battle will be as follows: *Churchill Mk.VII *M4 Sherman *Carro Armato P40 *T-34/85 *Tiger I *Type 97 Chi-Ha *BT-42 *Centurion Mk.I *FT-17 Category:Video Games Category:Dream Tank Match